vzdelanifandomcom-20200214-history
36LOS Lokální sítě
' Clanek nepokryva cely rozsah latky ze skript na predmet. ' [http://vzdelani.wikia.com/wiki/Soubor:Los_main.pdf PDF poznamky] Architektura, topologie, media lokalni sit -- komunikacni system schopny propojit desitky az stovky pocitacu na vzdalenost stovek metru az jednotek kilometru. Rozlehlost pomer a = \frac{\tau}{t_0} , kde \tau je zpozdeni signalu, t_0 je doba pro vyslani jednoho paketu. Pokud rozlehlost a >1 \rightarrow rozlehle site. Pokud a <1 \rightarrow lokalni site. Jinymi slovy v rozlehlych sitich se pocas casu spozdeni v siti se stihne vyslat vic paketu. Na druhou stranu v lokalnich sitich pocas zpozdeni se stihne vyslat jen cast, nebo max. 1 paket. Topologie Lokani site jsou typu SF (store and forward), postupne predavani dat mezi uzly po dvoubodovych spojich. Nasleduje vycet zakladnich topologii. Sbernice * pasivni medium, * snadne pripojovani stanic, * odolnost proti vypadkum stanic. * sbernice lze na koaxu, TP; nelze na optice (problem odbocek) * Rizeni: vyuziva faktu, ze signal vysilany jednou stanici prakticky okamzite je prijat druhymi stanicemi. Deterministicky i nedet. (viz 36PZ) Hvezda Centralni uzel (hub = multiport repeater), ktery signal prichazejici z jedne linky rozdeluje do ostatnich linek hvezdy. * dvoubodove spoje mezi stanici a hub-em, * odolna proti vypadkum stanic/''i linek'', * citliva na poruchu centralniho uzlu. * caste reseni v optickych sitich * Rizeni: podobne ako sbernice. Strom Rozsireni topologie Hvezda. Ma obdobne vlastnosti. Kruh Stanice propojene pouze jednosmernymi spoji. Signal vyslany jednou stanici je postupne predavan ostatnimi stanicemi v kruhu a po obehu siti se vraci ke stanici, kt. je odeslala. * dvoubodove jednosmerne spoje realizovatelne i v Optice * lze kombinovat ruzna media * sit citliva na vypadek libovolneho prvku (stanice nebo spoje, protoze stanice obsahuje posuvny registr \dots ) Prenosova media Koaxialni kabely Nesymetricka vedeni. Zakladni pasmo -- 100 m; Prelozene pasmo -- 1 km. Kabelova televizia. Symetricka vedeni -- UTP, STP STP/UTP -- shielded/unshielded Twisted Pair. Vzdalenost 100 m. Standard EIA/TIA, category 5/5e 100 Mb/s, Data grade cable. Starsia Voice grade cable 10 Mb/s. Strukturovana kabelaz SFTP, STP -- Screened Foiled TP (odolnejsi vuce vnejsimu ruseni a odposlechu). V soucasnosti najme cat. 5e. Svetlovodna vlakna Prenos do 1-10 km s rychlostmi do 10 Gb/s. Vysoka prenosova kapacita, pri nizkej cene media, a vysokej cene prepinacu. Opticke vlakno je jednosmerny, takze potrebujeme par kabelu pro full duplex komunikaci. Mnohavidova opt. vlakna -- core, cladding. Na rozhrani materialu dochazi k dokonalemu odrazu prenaseneho signalu. Mnohovidovost, protoze paprsky se mediem siri ve vice videch charakterizovanych ruznymi uhly odrazu. Dusledkem odlisnich uhlu odrazu je rozdil v absolvovane delce cesty paprsku vlaknem (toto pak umoznuje spracovani na cilovem konci vlakna). Limit tvori vidova disperze. Pouziti: IBM Token Ring, FDDI (lokalni sit). Jednovidova opt. vlakna -- sireni svetelneho signalu jedinym modem. Nizsi utlum, nez u mnohavidovych kabelu, vzdalenost az 100 km. Dulezita vlastnost chromaticka disperze, ktera je lepsi u Laserovych nez u LED diod. Kapacita prenosoveho kanalu Nyquist C Hz C = 2W \mathrm{log}_2 (V) Omezujici faktor -- sirka pouziteho kmitoctoveho pasma. Spojity signal, ktery neobsahuje slozky s vyssim kmitoctem nec W , lze plne charakterizovat 2W vzorky za sekundu a z techto vzorku signal opet zrekonstruovat. Kazdy vzorek muze nabyvat V diskretnych hodnot. Shannon C Hz C= W \mathrm{log}_2 (1 + \frac{S}{N}) Teoreticky limit prenosove rychlosti C kanalu s pasmem o sirce W a odstupem signalu od sumu \frac{S}{N} . Kodovani a modulace viz 36PZ, zajisteni synchronizace prijimace a vysilace. Vhodnym kodovanim zajistime dostatecny pocet zmen v signalu. Prenos kodovaneho datoveho signalu -- prenos v zakladnim pasmu. Pokud pro prenos vyuzijeme kmitoctoveho pasma, ktera neobsahuje zakladni harmonicke presnaseneho datoveho signalu sahneme k modulaci. Vetsinou amplitudova (v LANech), fazova. Sdileni prenosoveho media Sdileni media mezi vice prenosovymi kanaly. Je mozne pouzit frekvencni a casovy multiplex. Code Division Multiple Access -- CDMA u radiovych siti, pouzivat kodovy multiplex. Kmitoctovy multiplex --''' FDMA (frequency division multiple access), je-li sire pasma vetsi, nez je potreba pro jeden prenosovy kanal. Rozdelime kanal na vice podkanalu, ktere funguji nezavisle na sobe (v ruznym frekvencnim pasmu). Pouziti v sirokopasmovem LAN. 'Casovy multiplex --' TDMA (time division multiple access), pridelujeme prenosovy kanal jednotlivim stanicim. Kazda stanice ma vyhrazen casovy usek (slot). Casove useky jednotlivych stanic se stridaji periodou -- oznacen jako ramec (frame). Frame je doplnen synchronizacnim slotem (sfazovani prijimace). Casovy multiplex je dnes snadneji realizovatelny, jeho adaptivni formy (jsou schopny se prispusobit, kdyz jedna stanice narazove potrebuje odeslat vic) jsou pouzity v LAN, ISDN. Architektura komunikacnich funkci Architektura ISO OSI -- viz materialy CISCO. Standarty jednotlivych vrstev definuji sluzby, kt. vrstva poskytuje (prenos bloku dat, SDU, Service Data Unit), a zpusob, kterym lze techto sluzeb vyuzivat (SAP, Service Access Point). Popisuje komunikace uvnitr vrstvy (s protistanici) a zpusob vyuziti vrstev nizsi vrstvy (prenost bloku dat, PDA Protocol Data Unit) pro realizace teto komunikace. Cenou za spostredkovani sluzby je predavani ridici informace (PCI Protocol Control Information). Architektura Lokalnich siti IEEE 802 -- univerzalin standard pro lokalni datove komunikace. Standard IEEE pokryva 3 spodne vrstvy: fyzickou, linkovou, a castecne i sitovou. Media Access Control (MAC), LLC Logical Link Control -- 2. vrstva. Tabulka norem IEEE -- strana 19., skripta. Protokoly vyssich vrstev (network a vys): TCP/IP, IPX/SPX, NetBIOS, VINES. Sirokopasmove site Vetsinou prenosovy medium je koaxialni kabel ( :) ), rozdelen pomoci frekvencniho multiplexeru. Prenosove medium Logicka struktura -- dvojice kanalu. Na jeden z nich jsou pripojene vysilace stanic, na druhy jsou pripojeny prijimace. Oba kanaly sirokopasmove site jsou propojeny v jedinem miste zesilovacem nebo retranslatorem. '''Zesilovac je pouzivan u siti, ktere pro vysilajici a prijimajici kanal pouzivaji samostatne kabely -- oznaceni system: Dual-Cable Systems; napr. Wangnet. Retlanslator je pouzivan u site s jedinym kabelem pro prenos obou kanal v ruznych frekvencnych pasmech -- Split-Channel Systems, napr. Localnet. Retranslator prevadi signaly z pasma kanalu vysilajiciho do pasma kanalu prijimajiciho. Rizeni pristupu CSMA/CD pro mensi site. Localnet Split-channel system -- struktura kabelaze. Stromova topologie. Zalozen na siti kabelove televize. Vyuziva 2 ruzne frekvencni pasma pro vysilani a prijimani (nutnost pouziti Retlanslatoru, abychom na ceste od odesilatele k prijimately zmenili (prepli) frekvencni pasmo na pasmo pouzite k prijimani. Obrazek k rozlozeni pasem u Localnet-u pasmo pasmo Vysilaci Prijimaci = -|----|----|----|----|----|----|----|----|----|----> 0 50 100 150 250 fMHz Wangnet Dual-cable system -- struktura kabelaze. Stromova topologie. 2 koaxialni kabely k prenosu na jeden jsou pripojeny vysilace, na druhy prijimace. Vyuziva technologii Kabelove televize. Vyziti siti CATV CATV je kabelaz :-) , jen tak BTW. HFC -- Hybrid-Fibre-Coax IEEE 802.14, HFC. Topologie: stromova, korenem site je namisto konvertoru nebo opakovacu prvky oznacene Fibre-Node. Ty propojuji sirokopasmove site dvoubodovymi optickymi spoji k vlastni vnitrni strukture, kterou tvori opticka sit SONET. Minimalizace na kladu na pripojeni velkeho mnozstvi koncovych uzivatelu (pripojeni coax-em je levnejsi). Asymetricke deleni kanalu, pre dowload vic, nec pro upload. Pouziva se taktovana Aloha. MCNS -- Multimedia Cable Network System Dalsi norma vedle predosle IEEE 802.14, ktere popisuje vyuziti kabelaze CATV. Architektura je shodna s predoslou HFC. Pouziva se taktovana Aloha. Nahodny pristup ke sdilenemu mediu Je nejjednodusssi technika pristupu ke sdilenemu kanalu. Protipolem jsou deterministicke metody. Aloha Byly vyvinuty pro komunikaci na sdilenem radiovem kanale -- metody oznacovane jako Aloha. Prosta Aloha Stanice, ktera ma ramec pripraveny zacne vysilat bez ohledu na pripadnem obsazeni kanalu jinym prenosem. Dusledkem jsou kolize. Ramce poskozene pri kolizi je nutne opakovat (v praxi po dobu vyprseni casoveho limitu, do ktereho prijem mel byt potvrzen). Prodleva pred zahajenim dalsiho pokusu musi byt volena nahodne, aby nedoslo k opakovani kolize. S -- pocet ramcu, ktere maji byt prenesene (de facto data na odeslani). G -- celkovy tok vnucovany stanicemi. Vyssi nez S kvuli nutnosti opakovat poskozene ramce. S = G e^{-2G} Odvozeni vztahu: Pocet paketu nezasazenych kolizi: S = G P_0 , kde P_0 je pravdepodobnost, ze behem vysilani jednoho ramce neprijde dalsi pozadavek na vysilani. Za predpokladu, ze stanice jsou Poissovonske zdroje (je jich \infty mnoho), pravdepodobnost prichodu dalsich k pozadavku behem vysilani ramce: P_k = (2G)^k e^{-2G} . Dosazenim za k=0 dostaneme: P_0 = (2G)^0 e^{-2G} = e^{-2G} . Vyuziti kanalu na 18%. Taktovana Aloha -- Slotted Aloha Modifikace Aloha: Stanicim dovolime zahajit vysilani pouze v okamzicich, ktere definuji zacatky casovych useku postacujicich pro odeslani ramce. Duvod k zlepseni: zkraceni kolizniho slotu. Delka kolizniho slotu v pripade proste Alohy odpovidala dvojnasobku ( 2\times protoze v nejhorsim pripade prisel pozadavek -- spusobujici kolizi -- skoro pred skoncenim vyslani prvniho ramce, tym padem veskery nas cas straveny se musi znova opakovat, coz celkove da dobu 2 a vic nasobnou.) doby potrebne pro odeslani jednoho ramce. Ta pri slotted Alohe klesla na polovinu: S = G e^{-G} . Obrazek 4.3 Stabilita u metod Aloha Znizena intenzita opakovani ( \alpha ) muze zlepsit pruchodnost site i pri vetsim poctu zablokovanych stanic. Prave rizene metody (jako ta dalsi) dynamicky nastavuji \alpha , aby dosahli lepsich vysledku. Krivka pro \alpha_1 = 0.02 je stabilnejsi, protnuti krivky zobrazujici pokles toku vstupujiciho do site (vetsim M -- poctem zablokovanych stanic -- klesa pocet stanic schopnych vygenerovat vstupni tok \rightarrow vyznacen carkovane), protne prerusovanou caru jen jednou (v bode B ) \rightarrow je stabilnejsi. Krivka pro \alpha_2 = 0.1 je nestabilni kvuli vyssi intenzite pozadavku ( \alpha_2 > \alpha_1 ), protne krivku s prerusovanou carou 2\times , v bodech A , B , C . Vyhoda \alpha_2 je pocatecny lepsi vykonnost pri malo ramcech na vysilani. Pri vetsim poctu pozadavku zas pouzijem \alpha_1 , t.j. mensi intenzitu. :-) Rizena Aloha Kolidujici pakety jsou opakovany po nahodne dobe. Dynamickou volbou intenzity opakovani \alpha , ze Aloha pracuje s vyhodnejsi charakteristikou (s vetsi \alpha vedouci k rychlejsimu predani ramce), ale pri prekroceni zateze, ktere by vyvolalo zablokovani, se charakteristika zmeni (prepne) na stabilni verzi (s nizsi \alpha . Heuristiky na zmenu parametru \alpha (Intenzita opakovani): rada postupne klesajicich hodnot \alpha , ktere stanice postupne pouziva pri urceni okamziku dalsiho opakovani., tzv. ustupovani (tyto heuristiky se pouzivaji taky v Ethernetovskem exponencielnim backoff algoritmu). Rezervacni Aloha Pouziti Alohy na rezervace kanalu casoveho nebo frekvencniho multiplexu. Metody CSMA Moznost zjistit obsazenost prenosoveho kanalu pred zahajenim vlastniho vysilani -- typicka vlasnost Lokalnich siti (v Alohe u radiovych sitich toto je nemozne). CSMA -- Carrier Sense Multiple Acces, metody ktere vyuzivaji znalost obsazeni kanalu. Nalehajici (persistent) CSMA Stanice pred odeslanim ramce testuje stav kanalu. Je-li kanal obsazen, stanice odlozi vysilani na okamzik, kdy se kanal uvolni. T.j. po uvolneni kanalu se dalsi stanice ihned vrhnu na uvolneny kanal! Riziko kolize stanic, ktere cekaji na uvolneni kanalu. Nenalehajici (non-persistent) CSMA Stanice pred odeslanim testuje stav kanalu. Je-li kanal obsazen, stanice pocka nahodne zvolenou dobu a znovu testuje stav kanalu. Postup opakuje do odeslani ramce. Vyuzivani kapacity kanalu je Vyborne (viz Obr. 4.7/ strana 31.), ale velky pocet nutnych pokusu spusobuje velke zpozdeni pri prenosu. p -nalehajici CSMA Stanice testuje obsazeni kanalu, je-li kanal obsazen, stanice pocka na uvolneni kanalu. Byl-li kanal volny nebo se prave uvolnil, zacne stanice s pravdepodobnosti p vysilat a s pravdepodobnosti q=1-p odlozi dalsi cinnost o kratky casovy interval. Po uplynuti teto doby celou cinnost opakuje az do uspesneho odeslani ramce. Volba parametru p . Pro p=1 metoda je nalehajici CSMA (hned vysila). Pro p\rightarrow 0 se sice pruchodnost S blizi k 1 , ale stredni doba prenosu roste do nekonecna (s nulovou pravdepodobnosti vysilame :) . Dulezite metody CSMA samy o sobe nezajistuji stabilitu. Pro udrzeni kanalu v pracovnim bode je stejne jako v prip. Aloha nutne pouzit vhodnou {\it metodu rizeni} (napr.: snizovat intenzitu opakovani \alpha pri Alohe nebo hodnotu parametru p u metody p-nalehajici CSMA). Graf 4.7/strana 31. Dve extremy: * nalehajici CSMA, neni nejvyssi propustnost (vysoka pravdepodobnost kolize stanic cekajicich na uvolneni kanalu) * nenalehajici CSMA -- nevyhoda velky pocet pokusu o pristup ke kanalu, vyhoda dobre vyuziti kapacity kanalu. Dosud jsme neuvazovali nutnost potvrzeni prijeti ramce. Potvrzeni je jako nutna pridavna zatez, ktera pouze v urcitem pomeru snizi pruchodnost site. Reseni kolizi potvrzeni nacrtnute v predoslem odstavci je: CSMA/CA (collision avoidance) spociva v eliminaci ,,pridavne zateze`` spusobene nutnosti potvrzovani: rezervujem casovy interval bezprostredne navazujici na vysilani ramce a zajistit, aby zadna stanice nesmi v tomto intervalu zahajit vysilani noveho datoveho ramce. CSMA/CD Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection -- detekce kolize a predcasne zastaveni vysilani. Kolize lze zjistit na specialni sbernici typu ,,otevreny kolektor``. Postup: * stanice detekuje klid na sdilenem kanale * po definovanou dobu (= kolizni slot) zahaji vysilani synchronizacni posloupnosti * odesle vlastni ramec. Stanice, ktera detekuje provoz na mediu, msi pockat na uvlneni kanalu a uplynuti ochranneho intervalu (kolizniho slotu). Teprve potom muze zahajit vysilani (tato posledna veta predpoklada nalehajici CSMA). Pokud stanice vstoupila do kolize a tuto skutecnost rozpoznala, prerusi vysilani ramce, ale jeste pred uvolnenim media odesle signal: kolizni posloupnost (jam). Tento signal zajisti, ze kolize rozpoznaji vsechny kolidujici stanice. Po kolizi stanice pocka nahodnou dobu pro vyslani dalsiho ramce. Ethernet Standard IEEE 802.3. Data prenasena v zakladnim pasmu v kodu Manchester. Zakladem site je segment -- sbernice na kterou se pripojuji stanice. Rozsahlejsi site vytvrene pomoci opakovacu (repeater). Stanice je pripojena pomoci transciever-u (kombinace prijimace a vysilace signalu media). Rizeni site metodou CSMA/CD. Stanice, ktera behem vysilani zjisti kolizi na mediu, prerusi vysilani ramce a odesle specialni posloupnost (Jam -- indukujici kolize i u ostatnich stanic). Vysledkem je uvolneni media nejpozdeji po dobu tzv. kolizniho slotu (-- ten je soucet dvonasobku doby sireni signalu siti a doby vysilani kolizni posloupnosti). Rizeni intenzity opakovani -- exponential back-off -- Pri zjisteni kolize je dalsi pokus planovan na r -ty kolizni slot, kde r je nahodne zvolene cislo z intervalu r\in (0, 2^k> . k je odvozen z poctu neuspesnych pokusu o odeslani ramce. Deterministicke reseni kolize -- CSMA/DCR Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Deterministic Collision Resolution -- po zjisteni kolize nejdrive zajisti prenos zprav pro stanice, ktere se kolize zucastnili, a teprve potom dovoli pristup stanic ostatnich. Vyhledavani aktivnich stanic v binarnim strome (dle MSB \rightarrow LSB adresy stanice). Druha alternativa, rozdeleni stanic na skupiny, a predavani tzv. tokenu. Ten kto ma token, muze vysilat (pro skupiny o velikosti jedne stanici se to degeneruje na pripad ,,round-robin``). Shrnuti posl 2 odstavcu: bin. vyhl. strom je vhodnejsi pro male zateze. postupne vyhledavani (round robin) lepsi pro zateze velke. Metody CSMA/CA Dosud jsme neuvazovali potrebu potvrzovani prijatych ramcu (presneji: neuvazovali jsme, ze budu muset souperit o prideleni kanalu). Potvrzeni -- pridavna zatez. CSMA Collision Avoidance -- elminuje vlyv potvrzeni: rezervace casoveho intervalu besprostredne navazujici na vyslani datoveho ramce. Zaroven zajistit, aby v tomto intervalu zadna stanice nesmi zahajit vysilani noveho ramce. Deterministicky pristup ke sdilenemu mediu Centralizovane rizeni Vyhradime jednu stanici jako ridici. Ridici stanice prideluje kapacitu kanalu ostatnim -- podrizenim stanicim. Vyhoda: efektivita idealniho obsluzniho systemu. Nevyhody: zavislost na spolehlivosti ridici stanice, nutnost obetovat cast kanalu pro vyrizeni zadosti. Pridelovani na vyzvu Cyklicka vyzva -- Ridici stanice postupne vyzyva stanice podrizene. Pokud ma podrizena stanice pripravena data k odeslani, pak je odesle, jinak neodpovi. Pouziva se pri mensim poctu stanic a rovnomerne rozdeleni zatizeni kanalu. Binarni vyhledavani -- postupne puleni stanic rekurzivne, az se dostanem na urovni jedne stanice. Vyzvy od Ridici stanice jsou posilany do jednotlivych skupin. Pokud v ramci skupiny je jenom jeden zajemce -- ten muze zahajit vysilani. Pokud zajemcu je vic, tak se pokracuje s binarnim pulenim. Porovnani -- binarni vyhledavani rychlejsi pro male zateze, algoritmus cyklicke vyzvy pro velke zateze. :) Bitbus priklad site s centralizovanim rizenim. Pridelovani na zadost Alternativa k pridelovani na vyzvu. Zadost stanic je predavan na samostatnym kanale. Samostatny kanal muze byt fyzicky novy pridany kanal, nebo v ramci frekvencneho multiplexu. Priklad site: 100VG-AnyLAN; hvezdicova sit. Distribuovane rizeni Vyhoda centralizovane spravy rizeni: limitovana (zarucene kratka) doba predani paketu adresatovi. Nevyhoda: zavistlost na funkci centralni stanice. Pri zachovani zarucene kratke doby na predani paketu adresatovi odstranuji nevyhodu centralizace deterministicke metody distribuovaneho rizeni. Rezervace kanalu Rezervacni metody -- distribuovana verze pridelovani kanalu na zadost. Vyclenuji z prenosoveho kanalu rezervacni ramec -- v nem jsi aktivni stanice rezervuji prideleni kanalu datoveho. Rezervacni ramec je bitova mapa. Nevyhoda: nizka efektivita pro rozsahle site s velkym poctem stanic pri male zatezi. Binarni vyhledavani Stanice -- jednoznacni binarni adresa, pouziti k bezkoliznimu pridelovani kanalu. Stanice cyklicky vysilaji svoji adresu od MSB k LSB, pokud stanice ma shodujici adresu, ktere je vyslane na mediu, tak se muze pokracovat vo vysilani dalsich bitu. Pokud na mediu se objavi jiny bit adresy nez bit adresy dane stanice, tak se musi zastavit vysilani z dane stanice (se objevil zadost od stanice s vyssi prioritou). Adresace stanic -- priorita. Algoritmus je efektivnejsi pro vetsi pocet stanic -- algoritmus vyhledavani dle binarni adresy odpovida prohledavani binarniho stromu. Neni vsak rovnako spravedlive strojum s nizsi prioritou (adresou). To lze dosahnout cyklickym prohozenim priorit. MLMA (multiple level multiple access) -- dekadicke vyhledavani spociva v pouziti adres s jinou (10-kovou) aritou. Logicky kruh -- Token Passing Bus Obdoba ,,round-robin`` vyhledavani, postup je vsak asynchronni. Adresy stanic tvori cyklickou posloupnost. Kazda stanice zna svoji vlastni adresu a adresu stanice, ktera smi vysilat po ni. Jedna ze stanic je vzdy aktivni, ten ktery ma Peska (Token, povereni). Problemem muze byt rekonfigurace, t.j. pridani, odebrani stanice z kruhu. Token se posila po sbernici. Virtualni logicky kruh Adresuje problem zvyseni predavani Tokenu radou neaktivnich stanic. * m -- adresa stanice, ktera chce vysilat, * n -- adresa stanice, kde dojde k ukonceni vysilani, * \tau -- doba sireni signalu mediem, * N -- pocet stanic, * \chi = ((n-m) \mathrm{mod} N)\tau # stacice m sleduje provoz od doby skonceni vysilani stanice n , # po teto dobe pocka dobu \chi . # pokud pocas cekani nic se nedelo, muze zacit vysilat. T.j. nebylo nutne cekat na token. :-) ARCNet -- Attached Resource Computer Lokalni sit. Active hub, pripojen s vice stanicemi (8). Pak jeste passive hub s 4 stanicemi. Rizeni site: logicky kruh + metoda rekonfigurace (viz nize). Bezny provoz: predavani tokenu nasledniku. Casovy limit na prevezmuti Tokenu nasledovnikem. Po vyprseni casoveho limitu stanice s token-em zada dalsiho nasledovnika (ve smyslu rostoucich adres). Vypadek aktivniho drzitele Tokenu: po timeout-u libovolna stanice zahaji algoritmus vyberu noveho drzitele Tokenu. Zapojeni nove stanice do kruhu: specialnymi bity narusi funkci kruhu a vynuti znovuzvoleni drzitele Tokenu dle predchoziho odstavce. IEEE 802.4 Sbernicova sit typu logicky kruh. Algoritmus predavani Tokenu -- Kazda stanice uchovava adresu sveho predchudce a nasledovnika. Stanice, ktera prijme Token od Predchudce, muze (nemusi) poslat jeden paket. Po teto akci preda Token svemu Naslednikovi. (Zavedeni casoveho limitu na predani Tokenu, pro zjisteni porouchanych stanic, a znovuzvoleni stanice s Tokenem). Algoritmus rekonfigurace (pridani/odebrani stanice v kruhu) -- zacleneni stanice do kruhu: * pred predanim Tokenu posli vyzvu Solicit-Successor -- SS pro stanice, ktere maji adresu lezici v intervalu \langle s_{curr}, s_{next} \rangle ( s_{curr} -- aktualni stanice, s_{next} -- nasledovni stanice). * if (nedojde odpoved na vyzvu SS){ predej Token naslednikovi} * else { * if(odpovi jedna stanice) {takze je zaradim do kruhu a predam mu Token. } * else { vic stanic odpovedelo, jedna se o kolizi. Aktualni stanice spousti algoritmus vyhledani nejblizsiho nasledovnika (viz dale).} * } Resolv contention -- ramec vysilani pri prilezitosti, ze je zarazeni, a se ozve vic stanic aktulane stanici. System vyberu je obdoba binarniho vyhledavani (nastaveni bitu postupne od MSB do LSB a cekani odezvy.) vyjmuti z kruhu: -- Aktivni Stanice zada Predchudce ramcem SetSuccessor a predava token svemu Nasledovniku. Pokud se to nezdari, tak Predchudce vysle Who follows na nasledonika prave Odpojene Stanice. Pokud by se ani tento pokus nezdaril, tak se zavola Solicit successor a binarnim vyhledavanim najde nejblizsiho nasledovnika. spusteni logickeho kruhu -- vyslani signalu Token-Claim stanici, ktera indikuje klid na mediu. Priorita -- 4 urovne priority pro jeden datovy ramec. Urovne priority TRT0 az TRT6 (0,2,4,6 -- token rotation time). Cim vic ceka stanice na timeout, tym prioritnejsi pakety smi jen odeslat. Kruhove site Taxonomie siti * site vyuzivajici sdileneho prenosoveho kanalu (sbernicove site, hvezdicove site s logicky pasivnymi uzly) * kruhove site -- stanice vzajemne propojene dvoubodovymi spoji do kruhu. Stanice kruhu obsahuji posuvny registr. Celou sit si lze predstavit jako kruhovy posuvny registr, ve kterem data postupuji od vysilajici stanice a po obehu kruhem se k ni opet vraceji a jsou z kruhu odebrana. Doba obehu dat kruhovou siti: t = \frac{N l_R}{C} + \frac{\sum l_C}{c} ,kde * A -- pocet stanic, * l_R -- delka registru, * C -- kapacita kanalu, * l_C -- delka jednotlivych spoju, * c -- rychlost sireni signalu v prenosovem mediu. Vyhody kruhovych siti (! :) ) * jednoduche distribuovane deterministicke rizeni, * limitovana doba zpozdeni ramce, * vysoke vyuziti kapacity kanalu. Vazna nevyhoda: nutnost spravne funkce vsech komponent (i jediny vypadek muze prerusit komunikacni kanal). V praxy musi mit sit rekunfigurovatelnost (odolnost voci pridani/vypadku stanic do kruhu) a taky obsahuje aktivni monitor, ktery odstrani zbytecne ramce z kruhu. Newhalluv kruh Po kruhu obiha Token, stanice s Tokenem muze zahajit vysilani. Prenos jednoho ramce, dobre ilustrovan na obrazku 6.2/strana 47. Na tomto principu je zalozena IBM Token Ring a FDDI sit. Prierceuv okruh Rozdeluje pametove kapacity kruhove site na kratke segmenty -- minipakety (obsahuji jedine sestanctibitove slovo, obsazeni indikovan bitem Empty/Full). Cambridge ring (Planet) Aplikace Pierceovho okruhu. Vice na strane 48. Vkladani ramcu Stanice site, ktera chce vyslat ramec, ulozi ho do zvlastniho registru. Pocka na konec ramce, ktery stanici prochazi, prepnutim prepinace prodlouzi sit o svuj registr. Odeslany ramec obehne siti, je prevzat adresatem a vraci se do registru stanice, ktera registr ze site opet odepne. IBM Token Ring -- IEEE 802.5 Kruhova sit, kazda stanice je propojen jednosmernymi dvoubodovymi spoji do jednoducheho kruhu. Diky cabling concentrator-um tvori sit fyzicky strom (ackoliv se jedna v skutecnosti o kruh) -- lalokova sit. Sit obsahuje zalozny kruh. Kod pouzit pro prenos dat -- diferencialny Manchester, 0 je zakodovana jako zachovani orientace prechazejici hrany. 1 je zakodovana jako zmena orientace hrany. IBM Token Ring IEEE 802.5 Tvorena jednosmernymi dvoubodovymi spoji, stanice jsou spojeny do jednoducheho kruhu. Spoje mezi stanicemi jsou vedeny pres koncentratory tak, ze sit fyzicky tvori strom (lalokova sit, viz treba preorder prechazeni stromu z PAR-u) Vedeni pres koncentratory umoznuje detekovat nefunkcne stanice. Prenosove rychlosti: 1Mb/s, 4Mb/s, 16Mb/s. Prenosove medium: STP kabel, opticke vlakno 100/400 \mu m Prenosova rychlost je urcane jednou monitorovaciou stanicou, ktera posila ,,centralni`` hodiny kazdemu. Lze pripojit az 260 stanic. Existuje i zalozny kruh mezi koncentratormi (ten neobsahne cely strom, je pouze nouzovy), pro pripad vypadku. Kodovani dat: diferencialni Manchester. Format ramcu: zacina a konci Start/End Delimiter-em. Pole Access Control obsahuje: rozliseni jestli se jedna o Token nebo data; dale Prioritu; bit Monitor dovoluje zjistit monitorovaci stanici, jestli jeden ramec obiha kruh jiz vicekrat, a ten paket odebrat ze site. Frame Control dovoluje rozlisit datove ramce urcene pro spravu kruhove site. Taky obsahuje pole source a destionation address, jako v Ethernetu (48 bit). Delka {\it datove} casti je urcen tym, jak dlouho muze stanice podrzet token. Frame check sequence zabezpecuje cast ramce od FC a dale (CRC kod). Pouziva se source routing (viz PARy :), t.j. cela cesta k cili se predpocita ve vysilaci stanici, a do pole Routing Information se ulozi posloupnost bridge-u, ktere se musi navstivit (moznost vytvaret alternativne cesty pomoci vic kruhu spojenych alternativnymi bridge-y). DULEZITE: stanice muze vyslat datovy ramec do site pouze po prijeti Tokenu. Presneji ramec s nastavenym bitom T (token, soucast Access Control pole ramce). Pak muze vyslat svuj datovy ramec do kruhu, ktery kdyz se vrati, tak muzem predat Token dal. Early Token Release -- u siti s vice stanicemi s kratkymi ramci cekani na obeh poslaneho datoveho ramce muze zpusobit snizeni pruchodnosti site. U ETR muze stanice predat Token bez cekani na obeh jeho dat siti. FDDI -- Fiber Data Distributed Interface Kruhova sit FDDI je navzena pro prenos dat 100 Mb/s a s moznosti pokryt vetsi uzemi. Limit delky spoju v kruhu je 200 km. Propojeni vysoce vykonnych stanic. Pouziti jako pater pro Ethernet nebo Token Ring. Medium: opticke vlakna, mnohavidove. Porovnani FDDI od Token Ring: Spolecne rysy: * podobne jako T.R. ma vedeni spoju pomoci fyzickeho stromu, tzv. lalokova sit, pomoci Wiring Concentratoru. * podobne usporadani ramce jako T.R. Rozdily: * FDDI ma zdvojene medium, 2''' protismerne orientovane kruhy: * main ring -- urcen pro prenos dat, * secondary ring -- rekonfigurace site v prip. vypadku stanic, spoje, koncentratoru; * dvojity kruh -- i slozitejsi topologie, * pouziva rychlejsi kodovani, 4B/5B, ctverice bitu prekodovan do petice a prenasen kodem NRZI (no return to zero inversed (?)) * jina sychronizace stanic: plesiochronni prenos -- kazda stanice ma vlastny hodiny s definovanymi odchylkami. Nesouhlas prenosove rychlosti je kompenzovan posuvnym registrem. * po prevzeti Tokenu je mozne vyslat vic datovych ramcu, a nasledne pak predat Token. Stanice na zacatku se dohodnou na casu, ktery muzu vyuzit pro prenos dat (Target Token Rotation Time). Tento prah na vysilani se da prenastavit pomoci vyslani ramce Claim. * na rozdil od T.R. (priorita def. jednotne pro vs. stanice), FDDI si kazda stanice def. prioritu nezavisle na druhych. Pouziti 2 zakladnich konfiguraci. Prvni je trida A, kde se vyuziva dvojity kruh, v pripade vypadku se pouzije pro prenos dat sekundarni kruh. Druha trida B, pouziti pouze jednoho kruhu, pro mene kriticke aplikace. Dvojita pater a jednoduche pripojeni stanic nazorne na obr. 6.11/strana 53. FDDI II. definice: Synchronni provoz -- (ve smyslu telekomunikaci) po pevne danej periode y \mu s sa vzdy vysle vzorek x bitu. Aby to platilo i pro FDDI, musime je modifikovat, FDDI II. -- isosychronni, vyuzivani pevneho casoveho multiplexu, kt. respektuje pozadavky synchronnosti. Propojovani lokalnich siti Pocet pripojitelnich stanic u Ethernet a Token ring omezuje: * delka useku prenosoveho media, * pocet Repeater-u mezi stanicemi. Duvody rozdeleni stanic: prekroceni meznich parametru siti, vyssi celkove pruchodnost (lepsi kapacita site). Izolovani poruchy jen v dane podsiti -- lepsi spolehlivost. Prip. bezpecnost. Bridge / switch (multiport bridge) / router -- most/prepinac/smerovac , elementy propojujici lokalni site. Bridge je store&forward (analyza, do kt. segmentu patri, poslanie na segment alebo zrusenie), Router je cut through -- vysilani lze zahajit bezprostredne pro analyzi hlavicky ramce. Bridge smerovani na zaklade MAC adresy. Pozn: IBM Token Ring a Ethernet ma ruzny format ramcu, ale stejnou adresaci. Most -- Bridge Vytvareni smerovaci tabulky: staticky spravcem, nebo inteligentne poomoci MAC adres v prichozich ramcech (IEEE 802 definuje kde ma byt MAC adresa, nezavisle na tom, jestli se jedna o FDDI, TokenRing nebo Ethernet). Princip prace mostu: # sledovani veskeryho provozu v sitich, ktere propojuje. Uklada do smerovaci tabulky vsechny MAC adresy odesilatelu, zaroven i informaci, z ktere site dany ramec prisel. # reakce 3 typu na kazdou mostem prijatou spravu: * zprava urcena do stejne podsite odkud ramec prijel je zahozeno, * zprava urcena do jine podsite nez odkud ramec prijel je predana do te podsite, * broadcast nebo zprava urcena dosud nezname stanice je broadcastovana do obou podsiti. Spanning tree algoritmus -- zamezeni cyklu (uzavrenych cest) mezi propojovanymi sitemi. Pro transparentnost potrebujeme stromovou strukturu. Mosty prenaseji Broadcast i Multicast (cisco collision domain \dots ) '''viceportovy most -- prepinac (switch). Zdrojove smerovani -- Source routing Dopneni ramce o smerovaci informaci (MAC adresy mostu, jimiz ramec na ceste k cili prochazi). Odesilatel ziska informace o nejkratsi ceste k adresatovi vyslanim sluzebniho ramce -- zadost o zjisteni nejkratsi adresy, ten je mosty rozeslan do vsech propojenych siti. Tento ramec je doplnovan o adresy mostu, pres ktere prochazi. Adresat z prijatych kopii vybere nejkratsi cestu a vrati jedinou odpoved po teto ceste. Rozlisujeme Single-Route Broadcast -- po kostre site. All-Route Broadcast -- zaplavove rozesilani. Smerovac -- Router Mosty jsou protokolove transparentni, smerovani na zaklade MAC adresy, nezajima je IP adresa, to prenaseji jako pouhe ,,data``. Pokud chceme sitouvou adresu vyuzivat, musime paket z ramce vyjmout a analyzovat hlavicku. Podsit tvorena mosty je pro smerovac uplne transparetni (vidi jako jeden celek) -- tzv. Broadcast Domena. Routre rozdeluji Broadcast domeny. Po prechodu routrem je zachovan (s urcitymi vyhradami) pouze paket, obalka paketu je vzdy znova vytvarena. Ethernet IEEE 802.3 Pouziva CSMA/CD. Standard IEEE 802.3 definuje: * fyzicke medium, * algoritmus pristupu, * format prenasenych ramcu. Viz obr. architektury 8.1/strana 65. Medium Dependent Interface (MDI) -- definuje prenosove medium, signal na mediu a konektor. Medium Attachment Unit (MAU) -- de facto transciever (TRANSmitter -- reCIEVER), aktivni prve vysilajici signal do media. Attachment Unit Interface (AUI) -- propojuje MAU k stanici vybavene radicem Ethernetu. AUI definuje: kabel, konektor, elektricke signaly. Ethernet pouziva nalehajici CSMA plus mechanizmus CSMA/CD s Exponential Back-off postupem. Ethernet 10 Mb/s TEd nasleduje taxonomie (prvni cislo znaci rychlost!): * 10BASE5 -- 10 Mb/s prenos, delka segmentu do 500 m. Koax kabel, thick (tlusty) kabel, drazsi. * -- opakovac, repeater -- prodlouzeni vzdalenosti. Ma to sve limity. * 10BASE2 -- thin kabel, levnejsi nez 10BASE5. Mensi delka segmentu. Viz Koax na strahove (stacilo rozpojit na 1 miste a to narusilo sit diky odrazum na neterminovanem konci kabelu). * 10BROAD36 -- sirokopasmove, pro prumyslove prostredi, pouziva koax. Maximalni delka segmentu je 1.8 km. Segmenty pripojene k centralnimu prvku Head end. Dve ruzne kanaly: dostredny a distribucni. Detekce kolize -- poslech vlastniho vysilani ve zpetnem kabelu. Indikace kolize v osobitem kanalu vsem stanicim. Vyhoda je levna kabelaz, a delsi delka segmentu (1.8 km). * StarLAN -- 1BASE5 -- predchudce Ethernetu, pouzival Cat. 3 kabel (voice-grade) (cat. 5 cable -- Data grade, btw). Hvezdicove pripojeni do koncentratoru, delka mezi stanici a koncentratorem 250 m. Limit: 5 urovni koncentratoru. Koncentrator opakuje signal vsem stanicim. Rychlost 1Mb/s. * 10BASE-T -- pouziva U'T'''P kabel. Segment: 100 m. Multiport repeater (na to jsou napojeny stanice). Ze 4 paru UTP kabelu jsou vyuzity 2 (half duplex???). Podminky splnuji kabely cat. 3 (voice g.), a s rezervou cat. 5 (data grade). RJ45 konektor. Struktura site: viz obr. 8.10/strana 72. Struktura dovoluje odizolovat porouchanou stanici. * SHRNUTI: 10BASE5, 10BASE2 -- sbernicova architektura, synchronni ethernet. Hvezdicove zapojeni, asynchronni Ethernet \rightarrow 10BASE-T Opticke spoje FOIRL a 10BASE-FX Namisto jednoho dratu tam maji 2 jednosmerne opticke vlakna. Prepojovany Ethernet Bridge rozdeluje rozsahli sit na kolizne domeny ( \neq broadcast domain). Multiport bridge = switch. Switch pouziva ''Store&forward, t.j. Ramce prijate ze vstupu jsou ulozeny do pameti switche. Po rozhodnuti o zpusobu odeslani a prip. uprave smerovaci tabulky jsou prevedeny do vystupnych front a odeslany po vystupnem kanalu. Nevyhoda S&F: zpozdeni spusobene tym, ze ramec muze byt vyslan do vystupniho kanalu az po jeho dokoncenem prevzeti. Dalsi mozna metoda je Virtual-Cut-Through, kdy dovolime prepinaci zahajit vysilani do neobsazeneho vystupniho kanalu okamzite jakmile switch precte adresu prijemce. Takhle snizime zpozdeni ramce pri pruchodu switchem. Nevyhody: je odeslan i ramec, u ktereho pri celem spracovani zjisti chyba CRC (kontrolni soucet, je na konci ramce, v dobe zahajeni vysilani jeste nebyl spracovan). Druhy problem je omezeni vysilani fragmentovanych ramcu (ta se resi malym pockanim). Corporate switches -- prepinaji segmenty. Workgroup switches -- prepinaji jednotlive stanice (prip. dovoluji se pripojit ke zbytku site pomoci jedineho vystupu). Duplexni provoz -- zbavime se problemu kolizi na mediu. Uz jen propojenim pouhych 2 stanic v 10BASE-T muze vniknout kolize. Fast Ethernet -- 100Mb/s Technologicka modifikace 10BASE-T. Kabel cat. 5. -- 100BASE-T (kodovani Manchester), pripadne vicevidove opticke vlakna: 100BASE-FX/TX (kodovani 4B5B (zname ze site FDDI). Vzdalenost mezi koncentratorem a stanici je: * 100 m pri pouziti metalickeho kabelu, * 2 km pri optickem kablu (full duplex) 100BASE-TX UTP cable, cat. 5. Full duplex (2 pary kabelu). Kodovani 4B5B (jako u FDDI). 100BASE-T4 Staci voice-grade kabel (cat 3.), nedovoli duplexni provoz. 4 pary vodivu, ten posledny slouzi na detekce kolize (tu nedelaji stanice, ale samotny repeater!). Jen Half-duplex! 100BASE-T2 Jeho princip kodovani, PAM-5 (5-level pulse amplitude modulation) je vyuzit i u gigabitoveho ethernetu. Ctverice bitu \rightarrow dvojici petihodnotovych symbolu, ty jsou preneseny jako petiurovnovy signal po obou pouzitych parech (dovoluje full duplex). 100BASE-FX Duplexne dovoluje 2 km vzdalenost. Opticke vlakno. Svetlo 1300 nm. 100BASE-SX Svetlo 850 nm, kompatibilita se starsimi technologiemi. Rychlost 100 Mb/s, levnejsi vysilace. Site rychleho internetu -- sdileny kanal bittime, class I., class II. -- rozlustit hadanku na strane 80.! Site rychleho internetu -- prepojovani Problematicke propojeni siti, kde je ruzne vyuzivan full duplex/half duplex a pod. Nevyhoda Ethernetu: asynchronni prenos, nedeterministicke reseni kolizi. Automaticka konfigurace Impulsy informujici o schopnostech jednotlivych zarizeni (jde o nahradu impulsu, ktere puvodne slouzili k testovani propojeni). Takto lze sdelit rezim provozu (10BASE-T, 100BASE-TX \dots ) a rezimi provozu (full/half duplex). Zarizeni se navzajem prispusobuji schopnostem protejsku. Rizeni toku Problem: konecna kapacita pamete rozhrani switche, mozne pretizeni. Reseni (odmitani ramcu, ktere neni kam ulozit): * vyvolanim kolize na vstupnim rozhrani prepinace, z nehoz nechceme prebirat ramce (Nevyhoda: pri opakovane kolizi to vede na ustupovani a pri nahlem zlepseni situace nelze rychle zareagovat (pomale reseni kolize na rozhrani). Vyhoda: moznost rozlisit ramce, ktere jsou smerovany do zahlcenych vstupu a ktere ne! * vysilanim vyplnovych ramcu do rozhrani, z nehoz nechceme prebirat ramce. (Nevyhoda: nelze rozlisovat mezi ramci, jestli jsou urceny do zahlcenych vstupu nebo ne! Vyhoda: rychla reakce na zlepseni situace). Podstatny problem obou metod: tzv. backpressure, zahlceni jednoho prepinace vede k preneseni problemu na jeho okoli. Pouziti backpressure metod pouze u half-duplex spojech (full duplex z principu nelze). Pruznejsi metoda k rizeni -- PAUSE: prenost ridicich MAC ramcu, PAUSE ramce se lisi v hodnote type od datovych ramcu, naznacujici, ze se jedna o ridici ramce. Ramce PAUSE jsou smerovany ke vsem zdrojum ve smeru konkretniho rozhrani (t.j. multicast). Alternativne unicast na omezeni konkretniho zdroje. Ramec PAUSE obsahuje informace o dobe, na kterou se ma pozastavit vysilani do spoje. Symetricke a asymetricke rizeni toku: jestli oba nebo jen jeden prvek posila PAUSE. (strana 84, dole). Gigabitovy Ethernet Medium: optika (vzd. do 3 km), UTP kabel cat. 5. Ma jiny typy ramcu. (Poznamka na okraj: ve Full duplex, neex. kolize, v half-duplex provedeni musime resit kolizi.) Carrier extension: kvuli zvyseni prumeru kolizne domeny musi vysilac zustat v provozu po dobu odeslani ramce ale i po dobu odeslani preambule. Frame bursting: odstraneni neefektivity posilani kratsich ramcu(spusobeno jiz zminovanym prodlouzenim vysilani). Vysilac muze odeslat sekvenci vic ramcu. DULEZITE: tabulka 8.27/strana 85. Prehled rychlosti gigabitoveho ethernetu. krome 1000BASE-T (kablovy prenos) se data koduji 8B10B kodovanim. * 1000BASE-SX Vicevidove vlakno o 850 nm. * 1000BASE-LX Opticke vlakno na 1310 nm. Vyssi cena. Vzdalenost do 550 m. Jednovidove vlakno dovoluje az 3 km. * 1000BASE-CX metalicke vedeni Twinax, na propojeni do par metru (vlastne STP) * 1000BASE-T lisi od ostatnich technologii gigabit eth. zpusobem kodovani dat: PAM-5 kod. Na prenos jsou pouzivany vsechny ctyri pary UTP kabelu, full duplex. Kabely cat. 5. Ethernet 10 Gb/s Pouzivany pro metropolitny a WAN site. Pouziva vylucne opticka vlakna a full-duplex. 10GBASE-xx. Ethernet over VSDL -- EFM EFM -- Ethernet for First Mile. Pouziva bezny telefonovy kabel. Rozdeleni pasma na datove a real-time (hovorove) kanaly. To posledni ma vzdy prednost. Vice na str. 89. Pasivni opticke site viz str. 90. Isochronni Ethernet Doposud jsme probirali asynchronni Ethernet! je lepsi pro prenos hlasu, vuhziva podobny casovy multiplex na mediu jako ISDN Virtualni site -- VLAN Predpoklad: Mikrosegmentovany LAN -- stanice primo pripojena ke switchum. VLAN -- skupina stanic, komunikace uvnitr skupiny. Data se nedostanou stanicim mimo skupiny VLAN. Technicke reseni: ramce skupiny jsou oznaceny Identifikatorem dane skupiny ve Vstupnym switchu. Tyto ramce jsou prenaseny dale jako kazdy jiny ramec. Vystupny prepinace site pred predanim koncovemu zarizeni zkontroluji, zda toto zarizeni prislusi ke skupine urcene Identifikatorem skupiny v ramci. Popis Cisco ISL strana 92. Doporuceni IEEE 802.1q -- pro identifikace VLAN ramce pouziva sestnastibitovy VLAN-TID (Tag Protocol Identifier) s hodnotou 0x8100. TPI P C VI | || || || =| 16 3 1 12 Nasl. setnastnibitove pole P -- osm urovni priority (uprednostneni pri cekani fronty v switchu). VI -- 12 bit identifikator siti VLAN, az 4096 virtualnych LAN na 1 fyzicke. Rozedeleni stanic do virtualnich siti se opira: * cislo portu -- jeden port muze byt ve vice VLANech, * MAC adresu koncove stanice -- vyhodne pro mobilni stanice, * prislusnost stanice k logicke podsiti napr (192.168.3.* a 192.168.9.*). V kazdem virtualnem LANu muzu mit jiny Spanning tree, a tym v pripade vypadku jedne linky nemusi porouchat kazdy VLAN. Prepinani mezi VLAN-mi pozaduje Router. VG-AnyLAN (IEEE 802.12) Pozn.: v teto kapitole se zamenuje vyraz Radic a Hub, ktere maji docasne stejny vyznam. Rychlost 100 Mb/s, UTP kabel. Sit s deterministickym pridelovanim pristupu na zadost} s podporou {\it prioritni komunikace (metoda oznacena jako Demand Priority Protocol). Pouziti: real-time aplikace (dodrzeni casovych limitu). Topologie: hvezdicova, zaklad: viceportovy radic -- Hub. Vstupy: * Down-link -- na pripojeni stanic, podrizenych Hubu, * Up-link -- prip. k nadrizenemu Hubu. Spoj propojuje vstup zarizeni Uplink se vstupem Downlink jineho zarizeni. Hierarchicka sit, koncove zarizeni na nizsich urovnich. Medium: UTP, cat. 3. (voice-grade) dovoluje preklenout 100 m. Kabely cat. 5 150 metru. Vyuziti vsech ctyr paru, s prepinanim smeru prenosu. Ramce linkove vrstvy (zabezbeceni vuci chybam, adresace) se plne prebira bud z CSMA/CD (IEEE 802.3) nebo Token Ringu (IEEE 802.5). Pouziti kodovani 5B6B a NRZ pro vyslani do dratu. Cilem je omezit interference vsech 4 dvoudratu soucasne. Dale jse tam 32 bitovym CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Code). Informace o stavu stanic a radicu, zadosti stanic o prenos a souhlasy radicu jsou predavany jako specialni signaly na mediu -- tzv. tony, opakovane posloupnosti sestnasti nul a sestnasti jednicek. Signaly: Idle-up, Idle-down ( \leftarrow stanice nema ramce k odeslani), Normal Priority Request, High priority request ( \leftarrow chce vyslat ramec, zada nadrizeny radic). Algoritmus pridelovani media: Zivotny cyklus radice na nejvyssi vrstve, ktera rozhoduje o prideleni zdroju: * stav klidu -- nejvyssi radic posila Idle-down ostatnim, a ceka na pozadavky. * zjisteni zadosti -- vyslanim Grant''u potvrdi zadost, bud prislusne stanici, nebo podrizenemu ''Hub''u. * vice pozadavku najednou -- pozadavky s vyssi prioritou maji prednost. Pokud prijde vic se stejnou prioritou, vyridi se v cyklu\footnote{Round-Robin}. * po predani rizeni radici Podrizenemu muze vyzadat omezeni vyberu na pozadavky se zvysenou prioritou (''Enable High Only), a to i rekurentne. Zivotni cyklus Stanice: * signal Grant v prijatem ramci -- predstavuje povoleni k vyslani jednoho datoveho paketu. Zivotni cyklus Podrizeneho radice: * signal Grant v prijatem ramci -- vyzva k odstartovani jednoho cyklu vyberu (obdobne, jako pri radici nejvyssi vrstvy). Metropolitni site, rozhrani DQDB DQDB -- Double Queue -- Double Bus. Urceno pro pripojeni lokalnich siti k rozsahlim prenosovym sitim. Standard IEEE 802.6. Az 155 Mb/s pri pouziti optickeho vlakna. Delka sbernice Rozhrani DBDQ: dve jednosmerne sbernice, k nim pripojeny stanice. Synchronni rezim prenosu, velmi kratke datove bloky, tzv. bunky. ----->> unidirectional bus A o--------------------------------------------o | A | A V | V | stanice stanice . . . | A | A V | V | o--------------------------------------------o <<----- unidirectional bus B Ramec casoveho multiplexu je rozdelen na Sloty (btw. 44 pri optice). V kazdem slotu je prenasen jedna bunka, ktera ma delku 53B\footnote{(jak bunka u ATM)}. B -------- B ----- B ------ rizeni pristupu hlavicka prenos dat stanice k rozhrani (oznacovan jako payload) tzv. pole ACF = access control field Rezim cinnosti: * Isosynchronni prenos -- jednotlive casove ramce jsou pevne prirazeny vybranym stanicim. * pridelovani Slotu na zadost, t.j. se jedna o adaptivni (prispusobitelny) casovy mutliplex. Sluzby: isochronni, datagram, virtualni kanal. Rizeni pristupu k mediu: stanice chce vyslat Bunku po vedeni do daneho smeru \rightarrow musi pozadat o rezervaci volne bunky na vedeni v druhem smeru. K zadosti staci libovolna Bunka s volnym polem pozadavku. Algoritmus pridelovani slotu: dvojice citacu: pro kazdy smer, navic pro kazdou uroven priority. * Request counter (RQ), inkrementovan, kdyz stanice indikuje pruchod Neobsazeneho Slotu v Opacne smeru. * Down counter (DC), pouzit pri zadosti stanice o pristup k sbernici. Stanice pocita pocet prochazejicich zadosti a da jim prenost pred zadosti vlastni. Vytvari si jakousi distribuovanu frontu, od toho vzniklo jmeno rozhrani. Struktura bunky DQDB odpovida strukture bunky ATM (viz dale). ATM Problem lokalnich siti: nizka preklenuta vzdalenost. Toto resi ATM. Metoda prenosu Asynchronous Transfer Mode -- asynchronny prenosovy mod, rychlost 155 Mb/s. Prenosove medium: opticke vlakno, na mensi vzdalenosti UTP kabel cat. 5. Prepojovaci prvky (ATM switches) smeruji bunky po virtualnich kanalech. Synchronni provoz -- Synchronous Transfer Mode -- STM Systemy casoveho multiplexu Zalozeny na vyuziti casoveho multiplexu pro prenos digitalizovaneho hovoroveho signalu. Dle evropskych norem STM ridici informace jsou prenaseny v samostatnych kanalech, 30 hovorove a 2 ridici kanaly (znaceni E1, rychlost 2048 Mb/s). Na teto technologii je zalozen ISDN (integrated service digital network). Synchronni hierarchie Data jednotlivych kanalu (a bloku nizsi urovni hierarchie -- kontejneru) jsou vkladana do ramcu. Prenosove rychlosti jsou vyssi, nez u siti s casovym multiplexem. Asynchronni provoz -- ATM Prostor zbyvajici po synchronne prenasenych hovorovych kanalu lze vyuzit pro prenos Dat -- Asynchronous Transfer Mode. Topologie: ATM switche spojeny dvobodovym spojen s koncovym zarizenim ATM. Kratke ATM bunky jsou prenasene po: * virtualni kanaly, * kanaly Point-to-multipoint. Hlavicka Bunky: obsahuje identifikator virtualniho spoje VPI/VCI (Virtual Path Identifier, Virtual Circuit Identifier). Presne rozdeleni hlavicky, viz strana 105. uprostred. ATM switch prepina dle Tabulky: polozka tabulky prirazuje k identifikatoru VPI/VCI Vstupu \rightarrow identifikator Vystupu, kam bude bunka smerovana. Z hlediska spusobu vytvareni virtualnich kanalu (zapisu polozek do prepojovacich tabulek uzlu) rozlisujeme PVC a SVC, viz nasledovne dve ostavce. * PVC -- permanentni virtualni kanal, permanent virtual circuit -- polozky definujici virtualni kanaly jsou nastaveny staticky. Vhodne napr. pro male site, stat icke (nemenne) topologie. * Docasne kanaly SVC -- switched virtual canals -- k nastaveni poloze v prepojovacich tabulkach dochazi na zaklade zadosti koncovych stanic o vybudovani virtual niho kanalu. Architektura ATM _CS - Convergence sublayer / 3) ATM Adaptation Layer (AAL) ---<__SAR - Segmentation and reassembly 2) ATM Layer 1) Physical Layer -+--TC -- transmission convergence sublayer \_PMD -- Physical Medium Dependent Sublayer Fyzicka vrstva: cast TC, nezavisla na mediu, definuje hlavicky strukturu bunek; PMD definuje konektory, signaly a pod. Linkova vrstva: definice cinnosti ATM switche vyuziti poli VPI/VCI. Adaptacni vrstva -- AAL se deli na vrstvu SAR, ktera rozklada ramce vyssich vrstev na bunky a opacne. Druha vrstva CS, zodpovedni za zabezpeceny prenos ramcu a Tridy Provozu. Tridy provozu: A (voice), B (video), C (data), D (data). (rozlisene podle prenosove rychlosti, spusobu potvrzovani) Soubor parametru zadavanych pri otevirani virtualniho kanalu: * CBR -- constant bit rate: konst. prenosova rychlost, limitovane spozdeni, limit poctu ztracenych bunek. Nejprisnejsi Pozadavek na ATM kanal (aplikace: hov or, video). * VBR -- variable bit rate: rychlost v intervalu, limitovane spozdeni, limit poctu ztracenych bunek. (kompr. hlas/video) * ABR -- available bit rate: maximalni mozna {\it rychlost bez pozadavku na casovy limit} * UBR -- unspecified bit rate: obdoba ABR, nezarucene dodani dat. Spusoby zobrazeni datovych bloku na bunky ATM se rozlisuji pro ruzne Tridy provozu (napr. video, data etc.): * Adaptacni vrstva AAL1: ulozeni toku CBR do bunek ATM, * Adaptacni vrstva AAL2: prenos dat v provozu VBR, * Adaptacni vrstva AAL3/4: prenos dat v provozu ABR/UBR * Adaptacni vrstva AAL5: efektivnejsi variante predosleho, bez multiplexu. Adresace a signalizace (navazovani spojeni) viz strana 109., spis detail. Lokalni site ATM Topologie: polygonalni oproti siti Ethernet se stromovou topologii nabizi lepsi pruchodnost. Komunikacni kanaly rychlosti 155Mbps. Klasicka ATM sit poskytuje dvoji typ kanalu: * PVC -- dvoubodove premanentni, * SVC -- prepojovane virtualni. Prenos bunek je podporovan v rozsahlych sitich typu STM, SONET. Kombinace klasicke ATM s technologiemi Ethernetu: ATM prepinace propojeny dvoubodovymi spoji do polygonalni site. Koncove stanice pripojeny primo, nebo prostrednictvim ATM mostu. Dve komunikacny schemata ATM: * dvoubodove (Point-to-point): jedno i obousmerne * vicebodove (Point-to-multipoint): jednosmerne, distribuce bunky od jednoho vysilace k vice prijimacum. Virtual Path Multicasting, Multicast server, Overlaid Point-to-multipoint Connections, viz str. 111. Adresace a smerovani 20 Bajtova adresa. Tri formaty adresy: ATM switch, bridge, a koncove stanice (mimo jine je zde i MAC adresa). (podrobne str. 112.) Smerovaci protokol pro privatni site: P-NNI (Priate Network-to-Network Interface). P-NNI Phase I: Smerovaci protokol -- Respektuje pozadavky na QoS (Quality of Service), proto je slozitejsi nez OSPF nebo RIP. Trasu virtualniho spoje navrhuje hranicni ATM prepinac po prijmu pozadavku na navazani spojeni na zaklade zname topologie (podobne jako u OSPF) a parametru jednotlivych spoju. PNNI Phase 0: zjednodusena verze predosleho protokolu. Emulace LAN Pouziti ATM jako prenosove prostredi pro ramce jinych lokalnich siti vyzaduje doplnit podporu komunikacnich technik, ktere site LAN vyuzivaji: * broadcast (skupinove vysilani): ATM nepodporuje, je nutne doplnit, * odlisna adresace stanic LANu. Lokalni sit namodelovany ATM-em je tzv virtualni sit LAN, technologie na to pouzivana je LAN emulace (postup LAN emulace, viz strana 114). Reseni emulace broadcastu je dedikovany server BUS, ktery prijima pozadavky na broadcast a rozesila je vsem stanicim virtualni site.